The Adventures of Angel and Eclipse
by Mlu
Summary: A young umbreon is thrust unknowingly into a dark world, where an epic battle has risen amongst an Eon clan... and suddenly realizes she has become a part of it herself
1. Friends for the Friendless

**Author's Comment:** This is pretty much my first fanfic that I've ever done... and is actually a few years old. Despite the fact that it is a pokemon fic, it really doesn't have much to do with the world of pokemon as we know it. I've had alot of fans of this from my website, and one of them was actually the person to convince me to submit it here. Please keep in mind: this is only the first chapter, it does get much better. 

Please Critique and Comment? :) 

**Friends for the Friendless**

She was running. Always running. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't. Just because she was different from all Pokémon didn't mean she was bad. Everyone just assumed the worst. As a silvery-black fox with golden circles, she seemed to scare them, but she wasn't quite sure why. What had the human called her? Umbreon - the Pokémon of true darkness. That wasn't what she wanted to be.

She looked behind her and stopped to catch her breath. Hopefully the Pokémon that was chasing her had given up.  
She was a Pokémon who didn't like confrontations, and fled whenever a battle arose. It wasn't that she was scared or weak; she was actually quite strong. She just didn't like to see other living things hurt.

For the time being, she seemed to have gotten away. But, how long until another Pokémon chased her away from her temporary home? She sighed as her eyes began to well up with tears. So this is my destiny, she thought, to be alone and running all my life.

Teary-eyed, she sub-consciously looked around for some sort of shelter. Finally, she came upon a nest underneath the roots of a large oak tree and fell asleep.

She woke a few hours later to the angry chattering of a Furret and ran out of the tree as it growled and nipped at her heels. She had learned the hard way that it was someone else's home. Sighing, she looked at the sky as water droplets trickled down her face. Just her luck, it had begun to rain.

She began to walk through the forest, stepping lightly as the dirt turned to mud. At least the trees provided some shelter. Shelter. That's what she needed to find. She glanced around and noticed all of the Pokémon in that area watching her closely. She suddenly felt self-conscious and slunk quietly through the forest until she came to the edge of a clearing.  
Wet and tired, she walked along a fence line until she came to a ditch underneath it. At least it is shelter, she thought as she climbed in and curled into a ball. Without realizing it, she drifted off to sleep.

When she finally awoke, she stretched her legs a bit. It had stopped raining; that was a good sign. However, her fur was soaked and she was chilled to the bone. Noticing a faint shadow in the moonlight, she looked up out of the ditch only to see a white fox staring back at her. Startled, she jumped, and in doing so, hit her head on the fence beam above her. Wincing, she rubbed her head.

The white fox looked as startled as she did when she hit her head. He got a little closer, seemingly inspecting her. She backed away, afraid she may have invaded yet another home. "What… what are you?" she stammered.  
He seemed surprised. "I… am an Umbreon."

He was an Umbreon? But, he looked different than she did. He seemed… she shook her head. Simultaneously, they both apologized. "I'm sorry. I'll go now." They turned around and looked at each other.

"This isn't your home?" she questioned.

"No… it isn't yours?"

She shook her head. "Why do you want to leave?"

"You don't want me to go?"

She shook her head again. "You can stay if you wish. I won't make you leave."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said as he sat down.

"Why would I want to make you leave?"

"Because I am different."

"What difference would that make?"

He looked at her questioningly. "Everywhere I go I am shunned because I am different. My mother always protected me, but she died when I was quite young. Most other Eons seem to dislike me because I am not like them."

She slunk out of the ditch, careful not to hit her head, and sat down beside him. "That's sad. I'm not like that."  
"Why," he paused, "why are you alone?"

She looked down, ashamed. "I was caught at a young age, but quickly abandoned because I didn't want to fight my opponent. I seem to scare others because of how I look and what I am, and Pokémon don't want me around them."

"You know, we have a lot in common." He held out a paw. "My name is Angel."

She smiled and they shook paws. "My name is Eclipse."

They began to walk through the clearing, talking for hours about anything: weather, life, or just whatever happened to cross their mind at that time. Eclipse felt a strange sensation whenever she was around him; one she had never felt before. Angel felt the same way, but they were both too embarrassed or shy to say anything. Eclipse thought to herself. Happiness… even if it is only for a moment, at least I have felt happiness.

As dawn started to come, they reached the end of the clearing. Eclipse sighed and looked down. This was the part she had been dreading. "Well," she said slowly, "I guess I'd better go now." She began to walk away.

Not wanting to loose his first true happiness, Angel stammered for an excuse for her to stay. "Wait!" he hollered. Eclipse's face brightened a bit and she turned around. "We should… uh… stick together… um… because… ah… after all… two make a better team than one." He could have slapped himself. Not only was it a lame excuse, it wasn't very convincing. He sat there, trying to pose a smile to encourage her, but on the inside, he was kicking himself. He knew she would never go along with that.

Eclipse trotted back over next to him. "You know, you are right."

"I am?" he muttered to himself. He was kind of shocked that she had agreed. "Well," he said aloud, "we should probably find some place to rest for the day. The sun is almost up."

Eclipse nodded. They looked around for quite some time, but they never found anything bigger than a small den barely big enough for the two of them. Wanting to respect her rights, Angel stayed outside the cave and lay down. When Eclipse looked at him questioningly, he simply stated, "I can sleep outside. Don't worry."

Eclipse sniffed the air. "It is going to get cold tonight. I don't mind you sleeping in here." She paused. "Just as long as you don't get any ideas," she teased. Angel smiled in understanding and walked in.

After situating themselves, they both curled into balls and fell asleep, back-to-back. Unknown to each other, they both smiled. It was the happiest each of them had ever been.


	2. Angel's Nightmare

**Author's Comment:** This is pretty much my first fanfic that I've ever done... and is actually a few years old. Despite the fact that it is a pokemon fic, it really doesn't have much to do with the world of pokemon as we know it. I've had alot of fans of this from my website, and one of them was actually the person to convince me to submit it here. Please keep in mind: this is only the first chapter, it does get much better. 

Please Critique and Comment? D 

**Ch 2: Angel's Nightmare**

"Mother? Mother! What's going on?"

"They have come again, Angel. The bad Eons. You need to run to the back of the den. If you hear me yell out your name, get out through the rear entrance I showed you and run. Run away and don't look back. Do you understand?"

"Mum?"

"Do you understand?" she repeated sternly.

Angel gulped. "Yes."

"Now go." Angel took off running and hid in a small crack in the rear wall of the cave. Using the psychic technique he had inherited from his father, he watched and listened as the whole thing unfolded in his mind.

"Moonlight, hand over the child," commanded the leader. "He is a threat. There is the possibility that he may have inherited more than just looks from his father."

"Don't you think I know that?" she questioned. "I have done random tests without his knowledge to see if anything has surfaced. Nothing has!"

"But when it does," said a Vaporeon, "we will all be in danger."

"But what if he doesn't carry it? You will be destroying an innocent child. My child."

"We cannot risk it," the leader carried on. "If he does carry it within him, then we could all be destroyed."

Moonlight fell to her knees. "Please… please don't make me lose another. Whitey was able to control it. Why couldn't he?"

"You fail to remember he almost couldn't. That is why you lost him and your first son."

Moonlight began to growl faintly. "And that is why I am not losing this one." With that, she began to glow and black, leathery wings grew out of her back. "You will leave now."

A Flareon in the background screamed. "It's Starshadow! Starshadow does exist!" A panic began to ensue.

"Quiet! Quiet, everyone!" the leader screamed. "She cannot take us all at once!"

"Are you so positive about that, Sunset?" she asked coldly. "I will take on as many as I have to in order to protect my child."

Sunset stepped back a bit and growled as the rest of the Eons settled down behind him. "I am positive." He hollered back to the others, "The few we loose today will be worth the hundreds saved in the future. Think of this as a battle for your children!"

_A battle for my child_, thought Starshadow. _That is exactly what it is._

The Eons all yelled in agreement as they began to charge at her. Starshadow flew up and began firing beams of light at the Eons around her, trying to keep them down. She blocked a bite here, dodged a tackle there, being hit only occasionally. She appeared to be ahead, until a group of Jolteons combined their forces to send a huge Thunder attack her way. It was a direct hit, and she screamed as she fell to the ground in pain, slowed by paralysis. As fast as she was able, she sent out beam after beam and bit anyone who came too close. After a while, the remaining Eons learned from the Jolteons and gathered together by group and type, circling the wounded and flightless Starshadow. She realized what they were up to and tried to put up a barrier - too late. As she was struck by the strongest attacks from each Eon, she screamed in pain while trying to absorb as much energy as she could, even while it pressured her body almost to the point of explosion. With her last remaining strength, she flew up into the air. I am losing, she thought. If this is the only way to save him, then so be it. Using all of the energy she had absorbed, she created an immense ball of mixed light. She held it between her paws as all of the Eons looked up in a shocked awe. "Whitey," she whispered, "forgive me and watch over our son." She hollered out, "Angel!" With that, she folded in her wings and went into a freefall towards the ground. The Eons below began to panic, and ran around in utter confusion. When Starshadow and the energy ball finally made contact, the explosion rocked the whole area. Only a pitiful few Eons were left standing, including the leader, Sunset, who had used a teleport at the last minute.

When Angel heard his name called out, he darted to the passage in the rear of the cave. Squeezing between crack after crack, he finally made it outside. He hesitated for a moment, weary of what was going on, but began to run anyway. A few moments later, he heard an explosion, and a shockwave sent him to the ground. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but soon got a weak telepathic message from his mother. _Angel, you need to keep running, else Sunset will find you. Stay safe and happy. Don't forget me. … I love you…_ That was it. The last he would ever hear from her. He put up a sense-proof shield, a technique she had taught him, and ran for the mountains.

Angel awoke with short, panicked breaths. That dream… he kept re-living the night his mother died. Why had they wanted him? He thought it was because of his color, but now he wasn't so sure. He glanced over at Eclipse, who was still asleep, and sighed. "I'll be back later, I promise," he whispered as he slid out of the den.


	3. Devil's Advocate

**Author's Comment:** This is pretty much my first fanfic that I've ever done... and is actually a few years old. Despite the fact that it is a pokemon fic, it really doesn't have much to do with the world of pokemon as we know it. I've had alot of fans of this from my website, and one of them was actually the person to convince me to submit it here. I know this is a short chapter. I'm uploading a chapter a night, and some of them are rather short. 

Please Critique and Comment? D 

**Ch 3: Devil's Advocate**

Eclipse awoke early the next morning as she felt a bitter draft enter the den. Yawning as she looked around, she was somewhat shocked to find that Angel was nowhere to be seen. She stepped outside and looked around. Should she go out and search, or would it be better to stay there and wait? Her face twisted in thought. What if he had sleepwalked and gotten lost? There were so many possibilities. Before long, she had made up her mind. She was going. She sniffed the air for a scent, and after a few minutes, found one. Positive it was Angel's, she began to follow it.

After following the winding trail for almost an hour, the scent suddenly turned stale. She searched around that location for a bit, but couldn't find that exact scent again. She sighed and lay down beside a pile of frosted-over leaves. Eclipse almost cried at the thought that she had lost her first and perhaps only friend. Suddenly, the pile of leaves next to her rustled and a dark-colored fox head appeared out from under them. He glared at her with deep ruby-red eyes. He had the same markings as Angel, but was dark in color - even darker than she was. Something about him sent a chill down her spine.

He looked at her curiously, thinking he recognized her, but he wasn't sure where from. He got up, shaking the leaves off as he stood, and began to pace around her. Eclipse felt the need to run, but it was like her legs weren't listening to her head. She just lay there, trembling like a cat cornered by a dog. There was something evil about him… just evil. He just smirked slightly as he saw her cowering in fear. "Well hello there," he stated as he continued to pace. "And what might your name be?"

Eclipse trembled all over. This was the worst encounter with anything she had ever had. She just wanted to run, but couldn't. She stammered to speak, maybe if she did he would go and leave her alone. However, the words just wouldn't come. Finally, she managed to stammer in a harsh whisper, "E…Eclipse. My… my name is Eclipse."

He stopped right in front of her, still holding her in a trance with his ruby eyes. "A real pleasure to meet you, Eclipse," he smirked as he got closer. She began to back away, him following until she was backed into the trunk of a tree. "My name is Demon," he sniggered. "Now you are going to find out why." Eclipse's eyes widened as his paw went back, and then lunged forward, claws bared. She winced, expecting a blow that would end her life. The paw ended up right beside her head, stuck in the bark of the tree. Demon looked as astonished as she did when he saw that his attack had missed. Seeing this as her chance, she took off running. She just ran, tears streaming down her face. She had lost her friend, and almost her life.  
Demon stood there, still in shock. He couldn't have missed - he never missed. Something had held him back - something deep inside. He squirmed, finally wrenching his claws free from the bark. Growling, he stood and faced the direction that Eclipse had gone. It's not over, he thought. We will meet again.

**Author's Comment:** Eh, I guess one more chapter won't hurt.


	4. Promise of the Crystal

**Author's Comment:** This is pretty much my first fanfic that I've ever done... and is actually a few years old. Despite the fact that it is a pokemon fic, it really doesn't have much to do with the world of pokemon as we know it. I've had alot of fans of this from my website, and one of them was actually the person to convince me to submit it here. I know this is a short chapter. I'm uploading a chapter a night, and some of them are rather short. 

Please Critique and Comment? D 

**Ch 4:Promise of the Crystal**  
  
It seemed to truly be her destiny. Alone and running. She couldn't understand. What had she done so wrong that this is what her life would be? Angel… what had happened to him? He had probably abandoned her… just like everyone else eventually did. Eclipse slowed her pace and sighed. She had hoped he was different.

She continued walking, until she stopped short at a sight she saw in front of her. The image she saw was rather eerie - it appeared as if an explosion had taken place. The crater was huge, spanning at least as far as she could see. No grass, trees, or flowers bloomed inside it. Deciding it was probably faster to go through it than around, she stepped into the crater and began her trek across.

A few steps in, something crumbled beneath her foot. Startled, she looked down and raised her paw to see what it was. She was even more shocked to find it was a bone. Not just one bone, but the full remains of an Eon. Looking around more carefully, she noticed that the whole crater was littered with bones. It appeared to be the epicenter of a war. Eclipse looked carefully at the remains. It had happened quite some time ago - the bones were frail, worn, and covered in the earth around them.

"What could have happened?" Eclipse whispered to herself. It just didn't seem right. Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation coming from further inside the crater. It kept pulling her in, wanting her to come closer. Gazing into the direction it was coming from, she gave in and began walking slowly towards the center.

As she neared her destination, the sensation got stronger, and she could see a dark glow coming from a stone among the bones. The closer she came, the brighter it got. When she stood beside it, the stone broke apart, revealing a small, black crystal. Curious, she got closer to inspect it, when it suddenly began to speak to her.

_You are scared, aren't you? Afraid of your future._ Eclipse nodded. _Lonely as well._ Eclipse nodded again as a tear rolled down her cheek. _I can help your future. Make you stronger. Less vulnerable. You want a friend? I can be your friend. You will never be lonely again._

_ Never… be lonely again…_ this thought rang through Eclipse's head. It sounded too good to be true. Or was it? Suddenly, the crystal took on a transparent Umbreon form. Instead of normal markings, this one was pure black.

"My name is Shadow," she said. "Let me be your friend."

Eclipse was entranced by the figure. "Be… my friend…"

Shadow smirked and her figure seemed to be absorbed into Eclipse. "As you wish." With that, Eclipse blacked out.


	5. Reunited

**Author's Comment:** This is pretty much my first fanfic that I've ever done... and is actually a few years old. Despite the fact that it is a pokemon fic, it really doesn't have much to do with the world of pokemon as we know it. I've had alot of fans of this from my website, and one of them was actually the person to convince me to submit it here. I know this is a short chapter. I'm uploading a chapter a night, and some of them are rather short. 

Please Critique and Comment? D 

**Ch 5: Reunited**

Angel continued walking. Something was definitely pulling him in this direction, he just wasn't quite sure why. He had gone back to the den the next day, but Eclipse had gone, and he didn't blame her. She probably thought he had left for good. He wasn't sure what happened the day he left; it was almost as if he had blacked out. He couldn't remember a thing.  
The pulling became stronger and he went from a trot to a gallop. Something was happening, he just wasn't sure what. The area seemed fairly familiar, but he couldn't place why. Suddenly, he stopped. A crater lay in front of him. It looked as if a bomb had been dropped there. He quickly scanned the area, looking for movement. He didn't sense anything, until a slight movement caught his attention. Usually, he would pass this up as a fluke, but this area was too still. He ran to that location at full speed.

When he could finally see it, he instantly knew who it was. Eclipse was lying among the rocks, not moving. "Eclipse! Oh my Goddish, Eclipse, wake up!" Angel nudged her a few times, continuing to plead with her to wake up. Angel was worried. He should have never left her. Now he couldn't figure out what had happened.

Thunder began to roll across the clouds. A storm was coming and they needed to find shelter. But he couldn't wake Eclipse. As the sky darkened, the need for shelter rose. The storm could get big. Angel kneeled over and struggled to put Eclipse on his back. Using Agility, he ran towards the other side of the crater. Seeing a cave on the edge of the crater as lightning flashed across the sky, he shifted directions and headed straight for it.

Angel put Eclipse down inside the cave; both of them were soaked. Stepping aside for a moment, he shook himself dry. He walked slowly over to her, still worried, and lay down beside her to try and keep her warm. There was still a frosty chill in the air, and the rain didn't help matters much. He watched her carefully; her breathing was slow, almost as if she was asleep. Yet, she wouldn't wake up. Sighing, he looked outside and watched as the thunderstorm worsened. Something was up, he just wasn't sure what.

**Author's Comment:** Eh, I guess one more chapter won't hurt... again.


	6. Eclipse's Struggle

**Author's Comment:** This is pretty much my first fanfic that I've ever done... and is actually a few years old. Despite the fact that it is a pokemon fic, it really doesn't have much to do with the world of pokemon as we know it. I've had alot of fans of this from my website, and one of them was actually the person to convince me to submit it here. 

Please Critique and Comment? D 

**Ch 6: Eclipse's Struggle**

As the thunder rolled through the clouds in the real world, Eclipse was having torment of her own. She still lay unconscious next to Angel, but inside, two entities were arguing. Shadow, the entity in the form of the dark crystal that Eclipse had absorbed, was trying to take over all of Eclipse's thoughts and emotions.

"You tricked me!" cried Eclipse, tears rolling down her face. "You played with my feelings!"

"I did nothing of the sort," replied Shadow coldly. "I promised to make you stronger and less vulnerable, and I do that when I become you."

"But what about being my friend? You promised I would never be lonely again!"

"Tell me this. How can you be lonely when you don't exist?" Shadow sneered and began to advance towards Eclipse.

Eclipse gaped at that. "You… you mean to destroy me?"

Shadow shrugged. "Why not? It is nothing personal really, but I cannot have full control over your thoughts until I destroy you."

"You can't!"

"Tell me. What do you have to live for? From what I see, nothing. You are a pathetic thing with no friends, you are pretty much defenseless, and are way too gullible."

Eclipse stared at Shadow, wide-eyed. This can't be the way it is going to end. I can't let her win! I may not be much, but I cannot lose my life to a Crystal!

Shadow froze. Something was going on. The world around them began to swirl in utter confusion. Eclipse's eyes suddenly closed, and when they reopened, glowed a brilliant white. Shadow, seeing something was happening, used a barrier. Eclipse stood on her haunches and folded her paws together, absorbing energy from the world around her.

"No!" Shadow screamed. "You cannot do this! You are too weak! You will never defeat me!"

Eclipse continued absorbing energy until she had a massive ball of it in her paws. Aiming carefully, she fired it at Shadow.

Shadow screamed in pain as the energy tore through her. Eclipse, sighing yet scared of the sight that was unfolding, began to resurface into consciousness.

-----

As a massive thunderbolt streaked across the sky, Eclipse moaned a bit; her eyes still closed. Startled, Angel looked down at her and nudged her cheek, hoping to help her wake up. Eclipse's eyes fluttered a bit, then opened fully. A little dazed in confusion, Eclipse glanced up to see what was beside her. The image, blurry at first, became clearer after a few moments. Shocked to see Angel lying beside her, she gave a yelp of happiness and nuzzled up against his chest, happy to be safe, away from the entity that had tried to take over. Angel, a bit surprised at this sudden show of emotion, just ran his paw down her back, scratching it; making her purr like a kitten.

Shadow, injured and extremely weak in a remote area inside of Eclipse, growled. She was too easily defeated. She would need to strengthen herself more than with her last victim. Of course, she wasn't able to fully overtake her either. Shadow began her healing cycle. She would take over this victim. She would not be defeated again.


	7. Whitey's Legacy

**Author's Comment:** This is pretty much my first fanfic that I've ever done... and is actually a few years old. Despite the fact that it is a pokemon fic, it really doesn't have much to do with the world of pokemon as we know it. I've had alot of fans of this from my website, and one of them was actually the person to convince me to submit it here. 

Please Critique and Comment? D 

**Ch 7: Whitey's Legacy**

As dawn came, Eclipse and Angel were still side-by-side, and Eclipse was still trembling from her experience. Angel was still wondering what was up, but thought that if she wanted to tell him she would, and so decided it best not to ask. Eclipse, worn both physically and mentally, finally went to sleep from the soothing feeling of Angel scratching her back. Still a little worried, Angel stayed up for another few hours - just to make sure she was okay, before finally drifting off to sleep himself.

------

"Mum?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Where is my dad?"

Moonlight's expression darkened. She knew this day would come, when she would have to tell him, but she had hoped it wouldn't be this soon. "Come here, Angel. It's kind of a sad story."

"Okies," replied Angel as he trotted over to his mother's side.

Moonlight gave a sigh. "Your father was a remarkable Umbreon. He would do anything for the ones he cared for." Her eyes began to have a distant look in them, as if she was thinking of other things. "He was white, like you, but he had… well… a bad side to him, one he couldn't control. He would always sacrifice himself to keep others safe from Darkie, his bad side, but we were always able to bring him back somehow." Her eyes began to get wet with tears. "Then, one day, some of the Eons here had gotten into a brawl. Darkie could never resist getting involved with a fight, and so took over him once again. I was elsewhere, your father had told me to leave in case he changed. However, I had to turn and go back. I realized that I had left Tmlu behind. He was our son, and your older brother. When I finally got back, I… I found him, dead." She wiped away a few tears. Her voice started quivering a little, but she tried to keep it steady for Angel to understand. "Darkie found me, and attacked me, showing how much stronger he had gotten since the last time we had met." Moonlight winced in remembrance. "I ended up being thrown through a tree, and knocked unconscious. When I finally awakened, I saw your father… he was fading quickly… he had given his life to save the rest of the Eons… and…" Moonlight burst into tears.

"Mum? Are you okay?"

"Yes, son… I'm fine… I just…" Moonlight sighed. "I just miss your father so much."

"Don't worry, mum. You'll see him again."

Moonlight looked over at Angel. He seemed so sure of that. No trace of doubt in his mind. "Why do you say that?"

"You just will. Don't worry." Angel got up and began to trot around the cave, looking at all of the stones in the walls. Coming across one in the back of the cave, he stopped and turned back to his mom. "What's this?"

Moonlight got to her feet and walked to where Angel was standing. She gaped at what he had discovered. It was an inscription, scratched into the wall of the cave with a claw - Whitey loves Mlu forever. Underneath it was a drawing of a feather.

"Who are Whitey and Mlu?"

"It's…" She smiled slightly, and touched the carving tenderly. "Whitey was your father's nickname, and Mlu was mine."  
Angel looked back at the etching. "What is the feather for?"

"Your father was my angel…" Moonlight hugged him with a paw. "And you are named in remembrance of him." Angel smiled. He hoped that one day he would become like his father. "All we can do is keep him in our hearts… that is the way he can live forever…"

-----

Angel woke up. The sun wasn't fully down yet, so it would probably still be a while before Eclipse awoke. He smiled at the thought of being next to her. There was something about her… something that made him feel different. Smiling happily, he looked around. There was something familiar about this cave… his face twisted. Something very familiar. Angel situated Eclipse so she was not lying against him, and got up. He started walking around the cave, looking at all of the stones in the wall. He seemed to know them somehow. Coming to the rear of the cave, he stopped in amazement. There was the inscription… the one for his mother. He blew away the dust inside the words, making them clearer to read, and smiled. This was his home… after all these years... he was back home. Was it destiny, or coincidence? He glanced back at Eclipse. He sure hoped it was destiny.


	8. Overseer

**Author's Comment:** This is pretty much my first fanfic that I've ever done... and is actually a few years old. Despite the fact that it is a pokemon fic, it really doesn't have much to do with the world of pokemon as we know it. I've had alot of fans of this from my website, and one of them was actually the person to convince me to submit it here. 

Oh, and now it starts getting better. ) 

Please Critique and Comment? D 

**Ch 8: Overseer**

Unknown to Angel, another Eon had been watching ever since he first arrived. The Espeon growled in a low pitch as he saw Angel enter the cave. "I knew you'd return… and now the Dark Crystal has a new host. Your mother may have protected you when you were young, but you have returned, with no mother to protect you. Only a few remain in this pack - all because of that fateful battle." The Espeon winced in pain as he thought of his daughter, Sunlight. She hadn't made it. He had watched in horror as she died slowly, the dark and multi-energy combo burning away at her skin as he stood by. All efforts to save her had failed. And it was all Angel's fault. Nothing could convince him otherwise.

-----

Eclipse woke slowly. Her body ached all over - the storm and cold weather had taken its toll. She sneezed, sending a small energy ball into the wall in front of her. Great. Just great. She had a cold.

Looking groggily around her, Eclipse found that Angel was nowhere to be seen - again. She sighed. Maybe that's all he was was an Angel; appearing only occasionally. Looking outside the cave, she breathed in deeply, only to sniffle a bit and sneeze again, sending another energy ball, this one larger than the first; flying outside the cave.

"Whoa!" hollered a familiar voice. "Watch where you aim that thing!" The voice's owner peeked his head into the side of the cave. It was Angel! He gave her a teasing smirk. "I go out to get breakfast and this is the thanks I get?" With that, his head went back out of sight, then reappeared, carrying in his jaws a roughly made basket; filled with berries, nuts, and other edible plants, and set it down in front of her. "Sorry it's not much… you wouldn't believe, but there isn't another animal around here for quite a distance." He kneeled down beside her.

Eclipse looked up at him thankfully. He hadn't left - he had stayed with her. "Thank you," she whispered weakly, and divided the food equally between them.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry… it's just ah… ah… ahh…" she paused and tried to hold her breath; but found that it would not stop the oncoming rush. Quickly, she turned her head to face the wall and suddenly sneezed, sending another energy ball, bigger than the first two, into the rocks, shattering some of them like glass. Eclipse was a bit startled at what she had done.

"A cold?" asked Angel. Eclipse nodded and blushed a bit. "Well," commented Angel as he got a little closer, "we'd better keep you warm, then." Eclipse turned her head away as her face turned bright red. "Come on. You need to eat as well, and we'll stay here for a while. At least until you get better." Eclipse nodded and they both began to eat.

-----

The Espeon on the ridge stood, his breath visible in the frosty air. "I see you have brought a friend, Angel." He leaned over the edge menacingly. "Her fate will be no different," he stated coldly.

"Sunset," came a harsh whisper from behind him. The Espeon turned quickly to see a Jolteon standing behind him.

"What is it, Spiny?"

"You've been out here for quite some time now. What's going on?"

"He finally returned," stated Sunset as he walked towards the rest of the pack with anger in his eyes. "Angel, the demon - child has returned."


	9. Plans in the Works

**Author's Comment:** This is pretty much my first fanfic that I've ever done... and is actually a few years old. Despite the fact that it is a pokemon fic, it really doesn't have much to do with the world of pokemon as we know it. I've had alot of fans of this from my website, and one of them was actually the person to convince me to submit it here.

Oh, and now it starts getting better. )

Please Critique and Comment? D

**Ch 9: Plans in the Works**

"Sunset, what is this all about?" questioned a small Eevee. "You don't call an emergency meeting of the whole pack for nothing."

"You will know when the rest of the pack knows, Gold." Gold squirmed awkwardly in her sitting area. She wasn't young, she was actually almost as old as Sunset; but never evolved, so she was still young at heart and wanted to frolic instead of getting down to business. _Luckily_, thought Sunset, _Spiny hasn't opened her mouth about this._ Another Eon, an Umbreon, flopped down beside Gold.

"This isn't gonna take long, is it?"

Sunset put his paw to his forehead. Some of the Eons he worked with - he didn't know how, let alone why, they had ever survived the battle. "Midnight, it will take as long as it has to and then you can get back to whatever in the world you were doing." Midnight smiled contentedly at this and glanced around.

"Almost everyone is here," commented Midnight. "Can't we get started?"

"No," stated Sunset coldly. "Everyone must be here."

Eclipse was dozing quietly in the cave, trying to get her energy back up so that the cold would reside quickly, while Angel paced around, partially because he was worried about Eclipse, and partially because he had no idea what he was going to do now. He glanced over at Eclipse, wondering if there was anything he could do to help. There was a plant; some kind of root if he remembered right, that his mother gave him when he was young, but he just couldn't remember what it looked like. He paced back and forth, trying to force his mind to remember the durned plant. Maybe if he went out and looked for it, he would know it when he saw it. He just didn't want to leave Eclipse alone. He got an idea and grabbed the makeshift basket he had earlier, set it near Eclipse, and surrounded with stones. He concentrated for a moment, until a small ball of flame appeared in his paw, and lit the basket of twigs on fire. There, Angel thought to himself, hopefully she'll be warm. With that, he trotted off to the forest area behind the cave, hoping to find the plant that would make Eclipse better.

"Alright," stated Sunset, "now that everyone is here…"

"What about Spiny?" interrupted Gold.

Sunset sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Spiny," he replied, "is standing watch."

"Standing watch for what," Midnight joined in. "We have been the only animals around here for years… since the battle, anyway."

Sunset glared over at Midnight and Gold. "That…" he sighed, "is what I am trying to get at here…"

"Oooh…" gasped Gold. "My bad."

"Anyway… can we get to business?" Everyone nodded. "Thank you. Anyone who is old enough to remember the battle knows what I talk about now."

All of the Eons grew dead quiet. This was important. Anything referring to the battle was important.

"Angel," continued Sunset, "has returned." Everyone gasped and began talking all at once.

"What's going to happen?"

"What if he's stronger than all of us?"

"We can't let our pack be destroyed!"

"HUSH!" Everyone stopped talking again. Sunset usually didn't raise his voice, but when he did, everyone listened.

"There is more," he continued.

A few gasped under their breaths. "More? What else could have happened?" asked Midnight.

"Angel has brought another with him, and this new Eon has become the new host to the Dark Crystal."

Everyone began speaking wildly. No conversations were audible in the noise that followed. Sunset sighed as he turned his back to the group, only to see Spiny running towards him. Using a Flash technique, Spiny got everyone's attention.

"Spiny," whispered Sunset, "what is it? What has happened?"

"Sunset…" panted Spiny, "Angel has left the cave… and the other Eon has been left behind." Spiny paused for a moment for a breath. "The other Eon is sick… this could be our chance to even the odds."


	10. Sneak Attack

**Author's Comment:** This is pretty much my first fanfic that I've ever done... and is actually a few years old. Despite the fact that it is a pokemon fic, it really doesn't have much to do with the world of pokemon as we know it. I've had alot of fans of this from my website, and one of them was actually the person to convince me to submit it here. 

This one's a shortie, sorry ; Also, sorry I haven't updated this in sooooo long.

Please Critique and Comment? D

**Ch 10: Sneak Attack**

A devilish grin crossed Sunset's face. If they could destroy the Dark Crystal's new host first, there would be a better chance at them defeating Angel. Everyone was staring at Sunset, wondering why Spiny had left her post. Turning to face them, Sunset gave the announcement, "I need a small group to venture with me to the cave. Angel has left; and the host is sick. If we destroy her first, we have a better chance at beating Angel."

"Her?" interrupted a small Espeon. "The Dark Crystal's host is a female?"

Sunset took a glance at the Espeon who had spoken. Apollo, who was too young to know what had happened, had doubts… doubts clouded the mind and interrupted thought. He had to make sure Apollo was on his side - every Eon mattered in this. "Apollo and all of the other Eons that aren't old enough to know of the battle need to come. They need to see for themselves the evil we face here. Midnight and Spiny need to come with me as well. We will need experience on our side. Hopefully the host doesn't have much. The rest of you get your rest. Depending on the outcome on this, we may be able to confront Angel soon."

The Eons began to split into two groups - the younger Eons, along with Sunset, Spiny, and Midnight on one side, while the remaining Eons returned to their makeshift dens. After a brief conference with the younger ones, Sunset and the others began walking towards the cave where Eclipse lay.

Eclipse, who was having trouble sleeping anyway because of her cold, opened her eyes and stared at the roof of the cave. She had heard Angel leave, and so knew he was gone. Coughing a bit, she turned and sat up right, facing the fire. The flames seemed to dance, sending interesting shadows across the cave.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing shriek filled the air as Midnight used his Screech attack. Eclipse turned to see a large group running towards the cave. There was a hint of terror in her eyes as they got closer and closer, not slowing their pace at all. Spiny, who was the fastest of the group, sent a Thunderbolt ahead of her. Eclipse jumped back, narrowly dodging the attack.

The group was now at the mouth of the cave, and Eclipse didn't know any other way out. Sunset began walking further in towards her, leaving the rest at the entrance to watch. Eclipse looked carefully into this Espeon's eyes. She saw anger in them… anger and pure hatred. What had she done? She knelt down and cowered at his feet.  
Sunset continued to advance until he hovered over her. This is too easy, he thought. Why does she not put up a fight?

"Please…" stammered Eclipse, "don't… don't hurt me."

Sunset raised an eyebrow. The Dark Crystal made its host evil… or at least tried to. Maybe she had succeeded in defeating the entity within? He glanced back at the young Eons behind him. They had all been taught that the Dark Crystal was bad… now if they saw her cowering like this as he killed her; they might have doubts about what their elders taught. Then those doubts might travel around the story behind Angel as well. He growled a bit to himself. He needed to provoke her; he needed to make her fight him. Looking at the fire beside them, he smirked. Swiping a paw, he sent numerous embers flying across Eclipse's face. She cried out, rubbing her eyes; trying to take away the burn.

Eclipse began to swipe around blindly, appearing to the Eons at the front of the cave that a fight was occurring. When she was finally able to open them, Eclipse swiped her claws at Sunset, surprising herself in the process. Sunset was struck, and now had three claw marks down his face. He growled, but smiled to himself. This was how it needed to be. Sunset began focusing energy, creating massive attacks and hurdling them at Eclipse. She dodged, but just barely. It wasn't easy at this close of range, and besides that, she was sick. She wheezed a bit, tired of this extreme fight. She glanced back at Sunset, who, unlike her, was still ready for more. Things weren't going in her favor… was this how it would end?

Suddenly, there was a howl, and the group outside the cave began to run in confusion. Sunset and Eclipse both quickly turned to see what was going on. There appeared to be a fight outside, but they couldn't tell whom with. Sunset, a bit concerned for his group, started forward towards them, only to be stopped short by Angel, who had just torn his way through them. He growled at Sunset, not really knowing who he was, just knowing that he was attacking Eclipse. Sunset was a bit startled by this, not expecting Angel to return before they were finished. Angel began to circle Sunset, only to have Sunset circle as well, therefore putting Angel closer to Eclipse. She stared up at him, almost in shock. Everything was happening so fast, and with this fever, it was making it all run together. She was getting dizzy from all of the commotion.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Angel. "Leave her alone! Don't you see she isn't well?"

Sunset gave a blank stare to Angel. Evidently, Angel didn't recognize him. Maybe that was for the better. "The host must die," he commented.

"Host?" Angel raised an eyebrow. "Host to what? She isn't a host to anything."

"She has consumed the Dark Crystal. She now is not what she seems."

Angel was confused by this, but wouldn't let Sunset see it. He had heard about a dark crystal - from his mother, but didn't know much about it. He shook his head. "This is a friend of mine. I will protect her. Now leave!" Without warning, Sunset sent a massive blast of energy towards Angel. Angel simply put up a Reflect and the ball of energy disintegrated as it made contact. Angel lowered his head threateningly as his eyes began to fill with anger. Sunset stepped back. This wasn't going well. He motioned for Midnight and Spiny to step up beside him. It was now three against one, being that Eclipse was too dizzy to fight.

Angel was getting angrier by the second. These Eons had invaded this cave, and attacked a sick Umbreon, who happened to be his friend! With each attack that was thrown at him, the angrier Angel got. Suddenly, he stopped. No one was sure why, he just stood there, his head bowed. Spiny, who thought it best to take this chance to attack, sent a massive Thunder towards Angel. The electricity in the blast hurtled towards him, but stopped about two inches away and formed into a ball. Angel's eyes opened, revealing that they had turned a deep red. Angel widened his stance, and suddenly began to burn in a black flame. He gave a slight moan as the flame burned away his white fur, revealing dark fur underneath. When the transformation was complete, he raised his head quickly, sending the ball of electricity rushing back towards Spiny. Even she wasn't fast enough to dodge it. She was thrown backwards out of the cave, straight into Apollo, who had stood there to try and catch her. The fight was now two against one.

Sunset and Midnight looked on in shock. The once pure white Umbreon that stood in front of them had changed. He had become pure darkness, exactly like his father. This is what they had worried about.

Eclipse, who had her head down before, knew something had happened and so looked up. She gasped at what she saw before her. Angel was there no longer; the Umbreon who stood before her now was the Umbreon that had almost killed her a few nights before. Demon now stood before her, growling fiercely at Sunset.


	11. Truth Revealed

**Author's Comment:** This is pretty much my first fanfic that I've ever done... and is actually a few years old. Despite the fact that it is a pokemon fic, it really doesn't have much to do with the world of pokemon as we know it. I've had alot of fans of this from my website, and one of them was actually the person to convince me to submit it here. 

This one's a shortie too . The next one is much longer, I promise.

Please Critique and Comment? D

**Ch 11: Truth Revealed**

Sunset backed away slowly, Midnight following his example. They had no chance - not like this. Angel had already disintegrated a blast from Sunset, and Demon had stopped an attack from Spiny, only to send it back at her. Calculating the levels quickly, Sunset realized that Demon was already at a much higher level than both Midnight and himself combined. Glancing back at the group of young Eons behind him, he saw the bedraggled group they had brought. Then, there was Spiny, who was already down. They had no chance. Sunset growled a bit, then turned to look at Midnight, who seemed to be eagerly awaiting orders; hopefully orders that would take him away from this danger. Sunset gave a small grunt as Demon began to step towards them, the signal to retreat. A look of relief crossed Midnight's face as he stood by Sunset. As Demon sent a ball of energy towards them; together, both Midnight and Sunset teleported their group away from the cave.

Demon gave a growl. The chickens had run. He was into a good fight. He turned and looked at Eclipse, who was still half dazed, half scared that Demon was standing in front of her, and gave a slight smirk.

"Well, hello again," he said in an almost teasing tone. "Care to finish what we started?"

Eclipse gulped at this. Demon was Angel? How could her one friend be her worst enemy? She couldn't fight him now that she knew this. Besides that, she was too sick and tired now to fight anyway. Demon walked over to her until he hovered over her tired body and smiled evilly. "I won't miss this time, I promise."

Eclipse stared up at him fearfully. Why this, why now? Suddenly, she got that feeling again… "Ah…"

"Ah what?"

"Ah…"

Demon raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say, girl?"

"Ahhh…"

Demon suddenly realized what was going on. He started to duck, but Eclipse sneezed, sending an enormous ball of energy flying towards him. He was thrown into the wall, and sat there, in shock. The small, timid Umbreon sitting before him had that kind of power? His face darkened. Now he would have to destroy her. He raised his paws, creating an immense amount of energy between them, then suddenly keeled over in pain. What was stopping him from obliterating her? He held his head and howled out in pain. Stumbling around a bit, he finally fell down in front of Eclipse, unconscious.

Eclipse looked on in wonder, still unsure - things were happening too fast. She pulled herself over to the now-fallen Demon, and watched him. He may be Demon, but he was Angel too. That could be the only reason she was still alive right now. She began to stroke his back; like he had done to her earlier, and the darkened fur began to come off in her paws, revealing Angel's pure white fuzz. Her face brightened a bit and she continued to run her paw through his fur until the dark was almost gone, and there was Angel again… it was Angel. She breathed a sigh of relief as he began to stir.

His eyes fluttered for a moment, then opened quickly and he got up, looking around. "Where are they," he stated quickly. "Where did they go?"

Eclipse looked at him, confused. He didn't know what had happened? "They are gone… you chased them away."  
Angel sighed and lay back down beside her. "Good…"

"Angel… you don't remember what happened?"

Angel looked at her, obviously stumped. " I… no, I don't. Why? Did I do something bad?"

Eclipse gulped back what she wanted to say. Should she tell him? It might be hard to take. "Well…" she stammered, "You… you changed." She glanced back down at the dark fur now lying on the floor of the cave and shuddered a bit. How would he take it?

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Changed? What do you mean?"

He noticed Eclipse looking at the cave floor and looked himself. "Whose fur is that?"

Eclipse's face turned. She had to tell him… he needed to know. "It's… yours."

Angel looked back at all of the fur on the floor. His was white, except for his rings and the tips of his tail and ears. Even at that, if he had lost it from those areas, with that much hair he'd be bald! He glanced back at Eclipse, whose face told him that she wasn't lying. "How could that be mine?"

"Like I said, you changed."

"Physically?"

Eclipse just nodded.


	12. Similar Tragedies

**Author's Comment: **... Maybe this one isn't quite as long as I promised, but I'm going to try and finish uploading what I have written within the next few days. I just hope that will make up for it X3

This is probably the most confusing chapter so far. Read it first, an explanation will follow. )

Please Critique and Comment? D

**Similar Tragedies **

_Moonlight stumbled through the darkness. Being a Pokémon of the night, she should be able to see; but her sight was blurred with tears. That entity within her… the evil one… she couldn't take it anymore and wasn't sure how much longer she could hide it from Angel. Whitey had been killed a few years back, so the only thing that kept her going was the thought of her son, Angel. If the pack had its way however, she wouldn't even have that anymore.   
She finally fell to the floor, exhausted. She couldn't fight it anymore… it was taking over… _

Eclipse woke suddenly, a massive pain in her chest. Who was Moonlight? Why did she now dream about this Umbreon? Why… did she suddenly feel like they were going through the same thing somehow? She clutched her chest, the pain almost too much to bear. What was happening? She suddenly heard that voice in her head, the one from the Crystal. 'I will succeed.' She ran out of the den, afraid of what was happening. She fought the urge to just let it take over, to have what it wanted. She wasn't even sure she knew what it wanted anymore.

Angel awoke after realizing there was not as much heat as there was before, and noticed Eclipse was gone. He stood up and glanced around a bit; still a little tired from the energy that he had used the previous day. The only thing was, he still couldn't remember it. He walked outside, hoping to find her there.

The cave was now out of sight from where Eclipse was, but she didn't notice this. All that was on her mind was the pain… all the pain. She wasn't sure she could take it anymore. She kept seeing the dream in her head, and hearing the voice from the Crystal over and over. It was getting stronger now… "I will succeed…"

Angel glanced around and sighed. She was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, Eclipse looked up, her eyes glazed over in a deep red hue. She grinned evilly, and looked back in the direction of the cave as the golden rings on her body began to fade away to match the rest of her fur. "I have succeeded…"

_  
__Shadow smirked as she looked at her reflection in the water. 'Moonlight, the fool,' she thought to herself, 'She thought she could actually hold me back. Now, what things can I do to make her miserable today?' She looked around. "Why do you always lead me away from your den, dear Moon? Is there something you wish me not to know of? Something you are trying to protect? She began to feel Moonlight fight inside. "Oh no, you can't come back quite yet. There are things I need to do first." Shadow began to focus, searching for the ability within Moonlight's body that she was searching for. Finding and tapping in to it, she began to sense for the cave her host called home. Finding it, she smiled and began trotting off in that direction. "I will find what you are hiding from me… nothing you care for is safe."_

_  
_Eclipse, her rings now almost invisible against her black fur, began to walk menacingly back towards the cave. "My first run in this body," she commented. "Let's see what it can do."

_  
__Shadow peeked into the cave. There was a small fire burning. She saw a small, white ball of fluff curled into a ball near it and swore under her breath. "So you do have a child, Moonlight… it is an exact likeness of Whitey." She smirked as she took her first silent steps into the den. "Not for long…"_

_  
_Eclipse peered through the night, her appearance somewhat altered and her face much more sinister. She continued walking towards the cave, then stopping at the mouth, only to glare in at Angel, whose back was to her. 'Well,' she thought, 'time to finish what I started.'

_Shadow walked into the cave softly, her claws concealed by her velvet paws as to not make any sound. She was hovering over the ball of white fuzz when it suddenly woke and looked up at her. "Hello there, little one," Shadow smirked. "Would you like to meet your father?"_

_  
_Eclipse grinned evilly as she stared at Angel, who still faced away from her. "Your mother is gone now, and this host does not yet know how to fight me," she whispered as she focused a ball of energy in her paw. Angel shifted slightly and turned to see her. "Hello there," she smiled. "Would you like to meet your father?"

_The white umbreon looked up at the pure black umbreon that stood over him. "Hiyas," he said. "My name is Angel. Mum says dad is gone… I know I won't be able to see him for quite a while yet. What is your name?"  
_

Angel looked at the black umbreon that stood before him and took a step back as she powered up further. "Who… who are you?"

"I am what I have been and shall always be. I am what your mother hid from you, and hoped to never face again." She grinned and began towards him menacingly. "I am Shadow."

**Author's Comment: **Did you catch what was going on? If not, here's a small explanation: Everything in _italics_ was from the past, when Angel's mom was controlled by the Shadow. Everything in regular type is from present time. If you didn't catch that at first, try going back and reading it again. It should eerily make a little more sense now.


	13. Shadow Returns

**Author's Comment: **Please Critique and Comment? D

**Shadow Returns**

Angel stared in a stunned awe at what stood before him, and muttered under his breath. "The Shadow? How can this be?"

"Well Angel, surprised to see me?"

"How can you be here? You died with mother a long time ago!"

"I am eternal. I do not perish. Now I have a new host."

Angel froze. The Dark Crystal. She was the entity that the Espeon spoke of! He now knew why she seemed so familiar, yet wasn't. It was Eclipse's body, yet the darkened entity had taken control, causing the rings to fade. But they weren't fully faded like his mother's did when Shadow would take over.

"Well? You must have something to say about all this, Angel. " She placed the energy ball in front of her face, almost in a taunting pose.

Angel took a step towards her, unthreatened. "What have you done with Eclipse?"

"Eclipse won't be with us much longer." Shadow looked down at the rings on her legs, checking the transparency. The transformation wasn't complete until the rings were fully invisible. She wanted to make sure they stayed that way too; for good. Facing Angel again, she gave the reply he didn't want to hear. "I believe she will last until twilight, but after that her spirit will be no more." She snickered a bit. "I'm actually quite surprised she lasted this long. She is stronger than she looks."

"Let her go! She doesn't know anything about this…"

"That is what I look for in all of my hosts… innocence, stupidity; whatever you wish to call it. It makes it easier to take over. I normally am able to take over within a few days… your mother was the only exception. I will not make the same mistake with this one." Shadow sneered as she recalled her previous host. Mother to Angel and a few others she couldn't recall, and betrothed to Whitey. All that was over now and she would move on from past mistakes. She stopped suddenly. Whitey was the key here. She grinned from behind the ball of energy she still held in her paw. He had two sides; a trait Angel shared. She peered towards Angel, for any indication that it had surfaced. His dark side would help her, while his good side would fight her. All she needed was to make him mad enough…

Angel growled at Shadow, and slammed his paw suddenly through the energy ball she held in her paw, exploding it. She sat there in shock and awe, not expecting that so soon. He glared coldly at her, showing Shadow what she wanted to see: he was borderline darkness.


	14. Twilight Cometh

**Author's Comment: **...Please Critique and Comment? D

**Twilight Cometh**

A strange fox was running quickly towards the den. Her silhouette in the moonlight gave her the same appearance as her brethren, the specie of Umbreon. But she was different; her face was pure white, the tip of her tail pure black. Between it faded, like day fading into night. To top that off, she had no rings. But she was Umbreon, and she stayed true to her clan, as most eons did. There was one thing that pushed her in this direction: the presence of kin.

Angel was changing quickly. If this kept up, Eclipse wouldn't make it to dawn. His voice had gotten demonic as he tried to hold back the urge inside to just give in to what was coming. "Let her resurface," he commanded.

"And what if I don't?"

Angel's head lowered in anger. "Then you will pay. Eclipse has been through enough already and does not deserve this fate."

"Who are you to decide fate? The last time I checked, you were a mortal being."

Angel lunged at Shadow, who simply faded out of sight, then back in a few feet away, grinning. He was ready to change any moment now…

As the umbreon got closer to the cave, she sensed another familiar entity, along with the presence of added darkness. She only knew her brother as a newborn cub, but she had known her father. The added darkness was not good.

Angel's appearance became somewhat darkened as Shadow sat there, smirking. He does hold the dark side within him, just like his father did. She stood, ready to try and make him madder; to encourage the change.

The Umbreon skidded to a stop as she came to the rear of the cave, and looked for the small opening; the same one Angel had used to escape with that fateful day. Older than him but not much bigger than a cub herself, she squeezed through the small area and headed towards the inner caverns.

Angel began recalling all that he knew of this… this entity within Eclipse. His mother had been host to it, something she hated and tried to hide from him. But he had heard her. He had heard her cries at night as she fought to keep it down. All the pain it had caused her… he couldn't let it do the same to Eclipse.

As he began to dart at Shadow again, the Umbreon came running from the rear of the cave towards them. Sweating a bit from the length of the run, she called out, "Angel, stop!"

Angel stopped a few paces in front of the Shadow, and they both turned to look back at this newcomer. Angel, a tad confused that this Umbreon knew his name, stumbled back a few feet and fell to a sit. Shadow gaped at who was in front of them. She knew this umbreon… and was actually scared of her.

The Umbreon walked towards them both, pausing to glare at Shadow. Shadow winced as her spirit weakened. She wasn't going to win this battle tonight.

"Shadow," said the Umbreon, "you will return this body to the one you stole it from."

"And what if I don't?"

The Umbreon's colors began to change, her coat shimmering as the black from her tail moved to her face, inverting her normal colors so that her tail was white while her face was dark. "Then you will answer to me."

Shadow growled a bit. "Dmn you Twilight, if you only knew…"

Twilight took another step towards Shadow. "Now."

Shadow took a look down at her rings and sighed. They were almost gone. A few more minutes and she would have succeeded. "Fine…" There is always next time… and next time I will be stronger…

Shadow suddenly formed a ball of energy in her paw as her rings began to get brighter and more distinct, startling Angel and Twilight in the process. Twilight raised a barrier expecting a fight, but Shadow thrust it at her own chest, sending her body flying towards the rear of the cave and slamming into the rear wall.


	15. Family Reunion

**Author's Comment: **Yay, family bonding time! ;

Please Critique and Comment? D

**Family Reunion**

"Eclipse? Eclipse… please Eclipse… wake up!" Eclipse slowly opened her eyes to see Angel hovering over her.

"Thank Goddish," he sighed. "Are you okay?"

Eclipse nodded as she cried to get up, but a sharp pain throughout her chest caused her to falter and slump back to the ground. Twilight walked over to Eclipse and Angel, reverting her colors to normal as she went. "You took quite a hit. You should stay there for a while."

Eclipse clutched at her chest, some of the fur singed by the energy blast. "Wha-… what happened?"

Angel sat down beside her, worried. "You don't remember?"

Twilight walked around Angel, studying Eclipse carefully. "Mum never seemed to, and you don't remember anything either…"

"Mum?" Angel looked at Twilight. "Who are you?"

Twilight glanced at Angel before looking back towards Eclipse and sighing, "I'm your sister, Angel."

Angel stared blankly. "I have… a sister?"

"Not just me," She replied. "You've also two other sisters and at least one other brother."

"What do you mean, 'at least'?"

"I'm not sure if the other exists."

"Uh, guys?" Eclipse interrupted. "I hate to interrupt this family reunion, but we have company."

Both Twilight and Angel turned towards the mouth of the cave, not sure what to expect. Sitting in the cave's entrance was a shimmering Eevee.

Sunset stared into the lake angrily. A scar was now emblazoned upon his face, from the slashing Eclipse had given him in their earlier battle. Every aspect of this scar burned with a hatred for them both: Angel and Eclipse. It was his destiny to destroy them, but this would be a battle like none other. It was going to be much harder than he had originally thought.

"Sunset…"

A chill ran down Sunset's spine, the foreteller of who stood behind him. It was the newest addition to the clan, a Frosteon. The Frosteon's icy aura sent a chill through even the most thick-skinned of creatures. Sunset replied to him without even looking back, "What is it, Hugo?"

The Frosteon stepped lightly, a small flurry of ice crystals drifting off of his stiff, aqua-blue fur as he slinked cautiously beside Sunset, the grass under his feet instantly crystallizing, but as his velvet paws touched the ground, it did not make the crunching noise that one would expect of something frozen; the padding of his paws absorbing all sound. He sat and shifted uneasily, nervous around the one Eon who could make or break his reputation in this pack. "Well," started Hugo, "can I ask what is going on? This pack has so many mysteries to its past, and well… as a member of the pack now, don't you think I should know?"

Sunset looked at Hugo sternly, his mind still on the anger he had of the scar… and of connections more personal. Hugo gulped uneasily, starting to rethink even coming. "Of course you should know," stated Sunset. "You need to know what you are fighting against."

"Angel," whispered Eclipse, "who is that?"

"I… I don't know," replied Angel in a tone similar to that of Eclipse's.

"Angel," sighed the Eevee as she began to trot in. "Thank Goddish you are okay." She stopped in front of him and glanced up, her eyes telling more truth about her age than her appearance. As he lowered his head to inspect her, curious as to how she knew him; the Eevee reached up and took his cheeks in her small, furry paws. "Your mother would surely turn in her grave if she knew I Iet my brother get hurt."

Angel glanced towards Twilight, who was smiling warmly. "Angel," she replied to his questioning look, "this is Gold, your adopted sister. She's not much younger than what mom would be, but she is too much of a child at heart and was adopted into our family shortly after I was born."

Gold grinned goofily at this remark and squeezed Angel's cheeks playfully, before turning to a more solemn gaze. "If Sunset had gotten his way," she motioned towards Eclipse, "you both would be no more…"


	16. Sunset's Story

**Author's Comment: **This chapter is pretty long, and gives a lot of background information. Pay attention!

Please Critique and Comment? D

**Sunset's Story**

"A while back," began Sunset, "There was a family who lived among our pack. They had one daughter, a child named Moonlight. From the beginning we could tell she was different. Her power levels would fluctuate with her moods and she would seem to have conversations with herself, but that comes later. When she was a young lady, about two years old, a stranger came to our pack seeking shelter and food. This stranger was an Umbreon, yet his markings were strange and black, while his coat was white. Intrigued by this white Umbreon, we let him stay. Soon after, Moonlight and Shiroi (that was his name) became lovers. Not long after, another stranger began appearing by night, the same markings as Shiroi, but his coat was extremely dark, and he called himself 'Pure Darkness'. This stranger would terrorize our pack at night, while Moonlight would just stand aside, often in the shadows, with a sad look to her face. After a few weeks of this torment, we began to notice that Shiroi was looking more tired and withdrawn with each day that we saw him. To add to that, we found that during these terrors, he was nowhere to be found."

Hugo interrupted, his curious side getting the better of him. "You mean... Shiroi and Pure Darkness were one and the same?"

Sunset nodded. "After confronting Moonlight about it, she confessed, only to try and save Shiroi from being outcast once more, as he had been from many other packs for the same reason."

Hugo's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "You let him stay? Even after he did that to your pack?"

"We found out that it wasn't his fault. The leader of the pack at the time, a very old and respected Espeon, my father, was able to connect with his mind, and found two souls there, not just one, as expected. One was the Shiroi we saw during the day; the other was 'Pure Darkness'. Shiroi tried to explain to us what he knew about it, but even that wasn't much. This dark side was his brother, killed before Shiroi was born, yet able to live on through him by some dark magic. 'Darkie' as we had come to call him, fought constantly with Shiroi for control of the body. Shiroi's spirit was strong, but occasionally had to break down under the constant struggle. Because Shiroi had become betrothed to Moonlight, we searched for options to let him stay. My father would have sessions with Shiroi every day to help keep Darkie at bay."

"Did it work?"

"It did for a while, but it seemed that the longer Darkie was held back, the stronger he was once he came through." Sunset paused for a moment and sighed. "One night," he continued slowly, "Darkie had evidently had enough of that. After Shiroi had been stable for quite some time, I found Darkie…" Sunset winced and forced out the words, "hovering over my father's dead body. Blood was on Darkie's paws and fangs. His color; however, was fading quickly as his dark coat changed into white, becoming Shiroi again. Enraged with the death of my father, I banished him far beyond the boundaries of the pack."

"What about Moonlight?"

"After my father's funeral and burial the next day, I approached her and told her to find him and bring him back, as I had reduced the banishment; they were to live in the cave right outside the boundaries of our pack."

"But if that was all it took…"

"It wasn't," interrupted Sunset. "Even after that, Shiroi still had no control over Darkness. However, Moonlight now had to face most of the torment on her own."

Hugo sat there, speechless.

"During one of their conflicts," continued Sunset, "Darkness introduced a black crystal, claiming that if he absorbed the energy within it, Shiroi would be no more. Mlu struggled against him, but was no match for his brute strength. In the process of the fight, the crystal was shattered; Darkness's plans shattering with it. However, more bad came out of this than good. Slivers of the crystal entered Mlu's body when it shattered… and within this crystal resided another soul, similar to that of Darkness."

"And so now Mlu had a dark side too…"

Sunset nodded solemnly. "Her name was Shadow." As Hugo pondered over this for a moment, Sunset continued. "Shadow wanted Mlu dead. If Mlu would kill herself, the special abilities that Mlu possessed would be transferred to her. In order to try and push that along, Shadow would kill or torture anyone that had a connection to Mlu. She also had a hand in bringing Darkie out more… a lot more. And because of their petty competition, Darkie became stronger, even stronger than he already was. And that strength was what killed one of the strongest Eons I knew. So, something had to be done about this. We took the strongest Eons in our pack to the cave while Darkness was free one night, and attacked. Mlu, half-beaten in a corner and terrified, looked on as we fought a losing battle. Her father was a part of the group, you see… and when she saw him flung into rock… well… she had had enough of Darkness for the night and lunged at him herself. Darkie, unbeknownst to all of us, had succeeded in creating what we call a 'Bakuha'. It is a very, very powerful explosion of energy. Our ignorance of this almost cost us all our lives.  
I teleported most of our group out, but stayed behind to try and help the rest as soon as Darkie had revealed his attack. He jumped into the air, seemingly flying, and threw it down at Mlu, who was underneath him. The explosion rocked the area, creating part of the crater that is now there. Mlu was able to shield herself and jump back a bit, but the force of the blast sent her flying through a tree, and she was out cold.  
"The other members of the group and I were thrown as well, though not as forcefully as Mlu had been. When Darkie touched ground again, he peered over towards Mlu, and then suddenly keeled over in pain. I stared on dizzily; the blast had done quite a number to us all. It seemed as if Darkie was splitting in two… the image of him glowed in a silver light as it became fuzzy, then it was clear again and there was Whitey… but Darkie was there too."

"They split!"

"Somehow, yes. Then they began to fight. Darkness claimed to have the ability to destroy everything, and it seemed that Whitey believed this. It ended with Whitey sacrificing himself to save everyone… but thankfully killing Darkness in the process."

"But… if he's dead, then what are we fighting?"

"Shortly after their deaths, Mlu gave birth to another child. He was an exact replica of Whitey, complete with white fur and black markings. She named him Angel, in remembrance of him. That is who we are after now."

"But if Whitey saved everyone, why do you want his son to die?"

"Because that dark soul lives on within him, too. Nothing is safe until he is dead."

Hugo pondered over this for a time, seeing Sunset's side to the story more clearly now. This Umbreon was a danger to everything. Not just this clan. "What happened to Shadow?"

"When we tried to get to Angel, Mlu wouldn't let us. She fought with us, and eventually, in the thing we refer to as 'the battle', she destroyed many to spare her son, including herself. Because of that, Shadow's spirit reformed into a crystal, waiting for an unlucky host. That host has been found and is traveling with Angel. I fear the past will repeat itself in greater proportions if we do not do something before it is too late."

Hugo sat there, wide-eyed, thinking of the friends he had before he joined this clan. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had let some monster… some demon… get to their lives and ruin them. He frowned and nodded in agreement. "I will help, for this clan is my family now. And…" Hugo paused for a moment, "to help all the ones I have ever cared for."


	17. The First to Fall

**Author's Comment: **Alright, this and the next chapter are why I rated this story the way I have. They also happen to be my personal favorite chapters. )

Please Critique and Comment? D

**The First to Fall**

Angel stared at the small Eevee still sitting in front of him. "So… your name is Gold… and you were a friend of mum's… and because you were still an Eevee, mum adopted you into the family."

Gold nodded. "Yup, and I'm quite possibly the only normal one in it."

Twilight began to laugh. "You, normal? Boy, that's a hoot."

"Shush," remarked Gold. "Don't make me get out my frying pan."

Angel and Eclipse began to giggle at this, Eclipse stopping after a minute because of the growing pain in her chest from the blast she had received earlier. Gold and Twilight just looked at Angel, showing that there was more seriousness to that than what they had thought, and he sweatdropped.

"Sunset is trying to kill you both," stated Gold. "You need to get out of here before he succeeds."

"S...Sunset?" stammered Angel. "He's here?"

"The pack resides outside of the crater towards the -mmph!" Gold was suddenly stopped by Twilight, who had covered her mouth quickly and began to whisper something into her ear. Gold nodded and shut up quickly.  
Angel's face turned cross. "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry about it," replied Twilight. "It's actually better if you don't know where the pack is, just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

Gold stared at Angel; a look that told him it might be best not to ask questions. He sighed and walked over to Eclipse's side. The fur on her chest was singed badly, along with the skin underneath. Because of the power of the blast, he wouldn't be surprised if something was broken, either. Looking back up at Twilight and Gold, he motioned them away. "Go back to the pack, then. I suppose since we are outcasts, it would be better for us to stay here."  
Gold sighed as she looked up at Twilight, who now had a pained expression on her face. "I was banished from the pack too," commented Twilight. "Because I have no rings, I remind them of Shadow. When I get angry, my colors invert on their own and I look even more like her. It scares them."

"It's not just that, really…" began Gold. "Sunset doesn't want to have anything to do with the family anymore. Mlu's father died in a battle, and it was rumored that Sunset had someone murder her mother." Gold's expression now turned to pain as well. "The only way I could stay within the pack was to deny my relationship with this family… and I can't live out there on my own, so I had to; though I don't truly believe it." Gold sighed again. "I do need to get back, though. I never told anyone I was going anywhere, and if they find me missing they will worry."  
Twilight gave a comforting smile towards Gold, and followed her up the path out of the cave, winking at Angel as she left. He was left alone with Eclipse, and he nuzzled her cheek softly.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, knowing what she would reply, and also knowing he wouldn't believe that.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she lied; a bit embarrassed. She smiled at him softly, blushing. She liked him… a lot. She hoped this was pointing towards the fact that he liked her too.

He smiled back, and stretched his legs a bit. They were getting tense for some reason, and his fur bristled as he felt a sudden wave of cold come across him. He then realized… what a terrible position he had put Eclipse in. It wasn't exactly his fault, yet it was. The dark force within him now knew… that monster now knew that he cared for Eclipse, and could use that somehow, but how? Above that, why? Angel wasn't sure, but that feeling that came with the cold chill now began to fade with it. He glanced at Eclipse, to see if she had noticed him staring into space, but she evidently hadn't. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to have drifted off to sleep.

His eyes fell to her chest, singed and badly burned. His heart ached, and he wanted to do something to help her, help her with the pain, and to rid her of the soul... the evil soul that now resided within her. A tear trickled down his cheek as he bowed his head, lost in thought and now becoming engulfed in depression. These problems Eclipse was having all seemed to be because of him, somehow or another. He had brought her into his world, and it wasn't a pretty one.

Shadow… the same entity that his mother had inside her that long time ago now inhabited Eclipse, but how? His mother had died long before. Shouldn't Shadow have died with her? He snarled a bit, much to his own surprise as the cold sensation came back. Glancing at Eclipse, he was suddenly angry, angry at everything. He hated everything. The cold sensation grew, and he was suddenly scared of it. As the hatred and anger grew, so did this chilling feeling. A tingling sensation followed, and he looked down, where it had started. A black flame began to grow around his feet. He tried to put them out, but it was like they weren't there. There was no heat to them, just a black flame that curled up through his fur, consuming his flesh and turning his fur black. He backed away from Eclipse as it crawled up to his chest and torso, the cold crawling through his spine and his muscles tensing as the fire seemed to grow in intensity. He winced as it reached his neck, crawling across his face it seemed to hesitate as it reached the ring in the center of his forehead, but then it burst into a wave of power and extinguished as black fur now covered every inch of his body. Then he was falling… falling somewhere, but he couldn't understand. Then there was nothing. All was dark.

Twilight watched Gold gallop towards the clan's new resting place until she was out of sight. Turning back towards the cave, she hesitated. Something wasn't right. Her ears twitched a bit and her hair bristled as a wave of fear came across her, yet she choked down the terror that was rising in her throat and bounded back towards the cave.

Stopping just outside and peering in, she saw just what she didn't want to see. The darkness had consumed Angel, and he now wasn't who he appeared to be. She once again had to choke down the fear that was welling up inside her chest as she prepared to dart in. A surprise attack might be best, because she didn't know what she was up against. Sure, she was the older, but he was bigger than her. In this family, size seemed to count. The bigger was normally stronger.

She dug her feet into the hard bedrock and lunged at him, knocking him away from Eclipse, who he was looming over. Startled by this sudden attack, he swiped at his assailant, but Twilight jumped back, narrowly missing a slash at her eye. He jumped and soon got the better hand, hovering over her body and swiping it to the side with one massive paw, then repeating the process over and over, grinning sadistically. Twilight struggled to stand, but the constant assaults by the Umbreon she once knew as her brother struck her off her feet even before she could rise again. Finally slamming her horribly bruised and battered body into the rock wall of the cave, she whimpered as she felt something crack. She hadn't truly wanted to fight him, as somewhere under that darkened fur was her brother. He stood over her and the color of her coat shifted, shimmering as the black of her tail moved towards her face. Her eyes glistened slightly with a red hue, and she swiped at his face with both paws but faltered, as the pain in her back grew immense, then too much to bear. As she leapt at him, he thrust his paw outwards, connecting with her neck and slamming her head into the wall. She winced, the pain in her back spreading up her spine and down her legs. He unsheathed his claws, piercing her neck slightly, but not enough to draw blood. She trembled, and looked into his ruby eyes. She recognized nothing in them. Nothing within them told her that the Umbreon she now faced was Angel. His face curled slightly in a sneer and he spoke, his voice demonic and spine chilling.

"Hello, Twilight…"

He unsheathed his claws more, and now blood began to trickle down her throat and onto her chest. Her frightened eyes pleased him, and he grinned.

Twilight stared at him still, petrified. She tried to calm herself, but her trembling just proceeded to worsen. She choked back tears as she began to stammer, "You… you do exist…" She cowered as much as she was able, her eyes full of pure terror. "The brother… does exist…"

Demon just snarled at this and unsheathed his claws fully, thrusting them further into her throat, then drug them out and powered a blast in his other forepaw, thrusting it towards her.

Twilight was silent as she was thrust further into the wall, then fell to the ground; drawing her final breath.

Eclipse woke as Twilight hit the floor, and looked on in astonishment as she realized what had just occurred. This darkened side of Angel had just killed his own sister. What would keep him from destroying her sooner or later? She struggled to stand and tried to run, but the constant pressure and pain on her chest weighed her down very heavily. She managed to get outside of the cave and out a distance, but Demon was gaining in speed as she slowed, and it took no time for him to catch up. He jumped at her, sending her face down into the dirt and held it down, sheer darkness covering his grinning face. She sputtered, crying out from the force of the blow on her chest, dust flying every which way.

"Poor Eclipse," muttered Demon. "Poor, poor Eclipse. Will she be the next pathetic soul to go?"  
Eclipse struggled against Demon's grip, trying to force herself away from the ground, clawing at the clay and dirt around her. "Let go," she moaned, her voice filled in the pain that the pressure caused.

"And why should I do that?"

Eclipse gave up. She was getting nowhere in her struggle, and only succeeded in hurting herself further. If this monster could kill Twilight so easily, then she would be a breeze for him. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow.  
Demon tossed her body to one side, making her face up at him. "No, Eclipse won't die just yet," he commented as he drug an unsheathed claw across her neck, only strong enough to create a thin line of blood that began to ebb slightly. She whimpered a bit as he drug it across her chest as well. "Angel will just have to live what I do to you instead," Demon remarked, a sadistic grin crossing his face. "Poor, poor Eclipse."

"Why don't you kill me?" murmured Eclipse, her eyes welling in tears from the pain.

"I can't just yet," he replied, grinning still. "You mean too much to him for me to just do that… right now, anyway."  
Demon righted his stance and turned away from her as rain started to fall, leaving her lying in the bone-scattered dirt that was the crater. "Poor, poor Eclipse," he continued to mumble as he walked back towards the cave.


	18. Afterthoughts

**Author's Comment: **Poor, Poor Eclipse.

Please Critique and Comment? D

**Afterthoughts**

Eclipse was left looking up at the clouds as the rain continued to fall, getting heavier as time went by. The rain pounded on her chest and it stung more than one could believe, but she didn't care. She was lost in thought. Her fur was soaked and the blood that was flowing from her encounter with Demon was watered down and laced throughout her fur, giving her a strange new look. The dirt around her had become mud now, but she didn't notice. She just kept thinking about what Demon had said before he left. He couldn't kill her yet… because she meant too much to him… to Angel. Where was this heading? What would Demon do to her before he actually killed her? She began to force these questions out of her head. The answers scared her. But… she meant something to Angel. Somehow she meant more than Twilight did, because he seemed to have killed her without hesitation.  
Eclipse sighed, letting the rain come. She wasn't sure it was a good thing that Demon had spared her.

Angel woke in the cave and stretched a bit. As he glanced around, a sudden fear overtook him. The walls of the cave were graffitied in blood; strange phrases and morbid pictures lined them. He stood, remembering that he had changed the night before, and realized that both Eclipse and Twilight were nowhere to be found. Glancing back, he also noticed that the inscription on the wall for his mother had been changed drastically. The words 'Whitey loves' had been scratched out beyond all recognition, along with the feather. The scribbled phrase that now replaced it was 'Darkness rules Mlu Forever'. Angel's face twisted in disgust and he ran towards the front of the cave.  
The closer he got to the entrance, the more elaborate and sickening the phases and drawings got, until he stopped, finding Twilight's now mutilated body in the center of the cave opening. Evidently it was her blood Demon had used. The only identifying feature of her was the black and white fur. He choked back the urge to vomit. Looking down, he noticed his claws were stained with blood. His sister had died by him. Shaking his head and choking down tears, he passed her cold and lifeless body to search for Eclipse, though he wasn't sure he wanted to find her.

Angel went outside of the cave, feeling as if this was somewhat familiar. He lifted his nose to the air in search of Eclipse, but the smell of blood was too strong. He sighed, now looking around for some hint to what direction to start, but the rain from the night had made any tracks that might have been there the day before only a distant memory. So, relying purely on instinct and a strange notion, he trotted farther away from the cave into the crater.  
Angel saw Eclipse from quite a distance away, but she was still, lying on the cold, muddy crater floor. He almost collapsed right there into a crying fit, but forced himself forward. He recognized the area, it was the same place he had found her in the crater that fateful day… and now the rocks that loomed over her seemed to take on an Umbreon appearance, but that could have been an illusion.

Angel walked slowly up to Eclipse, not able to look down on her face. Her body was stained with watered-down blood, and matted to the muddy ground.

He knelt beside her and cried. He had caused her so much pain, and now it was over. He couldn't live with himself anymore.

"Angel…"

Angel sat up, startled. Looking at Eclipse's face, he saw that her eyes were open, and she was smiling weakly at him. Best of all, he could tell that she was alive.

Eclipse winced a bit and looked back up at the clouds. The new wounds in her chest and neck stung like never before, but she didn't want Angel to see she was in pain. He was already feeling bad enough about the situation. It wasn't his fault. She didn't believe it was.

"Eclipse… oh, Eclipse…" Angel nuzzled her cheek very softly. "I'm so sorry… I... I didn't know…" He put his head to the ground. "I never thought that this could be why I was banished… why I never had friends…"

"You have a friend, Angel… you have me."

"Eclipse, I can't let you stay with me. I can't… I won't… I… don't want you to get hurt anymore." Angel's eyes were filled with tears now, and they rolled freely down his cheeks.

"Angel… we face the same thing now. I'm not going to leave your side, no matter what you say."

Angel looked at Eclipse, who was still staring into the clouds. Her face had a strained defiant look to it, yet her eyes showed pain and worry. "Eclipse, please…"

"Angel, I'm not going."

Angel sighed and stood, looking down at her. She stared into his eyes and he melted. He didn't want to fight with her. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Angel. When you change, it's not you. It's someone different."

Angel nodded, his face wrinkled in sorrow and worry. "Can you stand?"

Eclipse turned her body so she wasn't on her back, but it was a struggle to try and reach her feet without first lying on her chest or stomach. Angel knelt to help her in this struggle, but it still wasn't an easy task.

"Should we go back to the cave?" Angel questioned. The images in his head of the morbid drawings continued to run rampant, and there was his sister…

Eclipse nodded. "We need to honor Twilight…"

Angel could only sigh and nod as he helped Eclipse limp back to the den.

"Sunset!" Spiny hollered. "Where are you?"

Sunset looked up from his thoughts. He had told Hugo about the battle the day before, and he seemed like a willing member of the clan. Hugo was stronger than he thought, Sunset knew, and would be a valuable addition to the fight against the demons. "I'm over here, Spiny," Sunset quietly replied. He was behind the bush right beside from where she had yelled. "What did you want?"

Spiny turned to see Sunset there and blushed brightly in embarrassment. "Sorry… I just thought you'd like to know…"

"Know what?"

"Gold was found outside of the boundaries late last night."

"Gold… the Eevee, right?" Spiny nodded. "Was she questioned?"

"She won't respond to questioning. She hasn't spoken a word since we found her." Spiny paused. "She also seems terrified of something."


	19. Mending

**Author's Comment:** ...

Please Critique and Comment? D

**Mending**

Sunset followed Spiny to the spot where they had confined Gold. Her eyes had a bewildered look in them, as if she had seen something horrifying.

"What's wrong, Gold?" he tenderly asked as she began to cower.

"Angel," whimpered Gold. "Angel killed… changed… changed and killed-"

Sunset's ears twitched, and he glanced back to see Hugo standing next to Spiny, having come to see what the commotion was all about. Turning back to Gold, he wondered if Angel could have completed part of their task for them. Could he have destroyed the Shadow? "Whom did Angel kill?" he asked almost eagerly.

"Twilight!" was the whined response.

Sunset stood in shock for a moment or so. His own sister? The demon child killed his own kind?

"She didn't know…" continued Gold, "didn't know. I went back… I saw him kill her… he tried to kill another, too," she muttered, "but I think they got away."

Sunset turned to face Hugo again, ready to ask him if he understood the fear they faced, but he was gone. "Gold," he sighed, thinking nothing of Hugo's disappearance and turning to look her in the eyes. "That's why we banned anyone from leaving our grounds. Who knows what Angel is capable of?" He walked towards her and placed a somewhat comforting paw on her back. "I know you still hold your membership in that family close to your heart, but having been within the family should have taught you better than any of us the chaos that comes from it."

"Yes," sniffed Gold, "But the love was greater than the chaos."

Hugo silently made his way down the rocky precipice and towards the cave that he had recently heard so much about. A frosty chill was in the air as winter was approaching, but this cold just gave him strength in body and mind.

_That eon could still be down there_, he thought to himself as he began to leap from rock to rock. _They could still be alive… they could need help_.

With that in mind, he jumped past the remaining rocks onto the rocky bottom and ran cautiously towards the cave.

Hugo peeked in as he approached the cave, and could only gulp back in terrified awe as he saw the images that still lined it. Glancing off to one side of the cave, he noticed a darkened silhouette hovering over what seemed to be a mangled body. The silhouette was female in shape, he could tell, because of the more petite form than what he had seen in Midnight and others. Rage began to build within him, as he believed he had arrived too late and that this was the Shadow that now stood before him.

_I will destroy one_, he thought to himself. _For the clan and any others I have ever cared for. Both should not be allowed to roam this earth, and I will make sure there is one less_.

With that, he leapt at the figure, pinning a now shocked and very hurt Eclipse back-first into the ground. She screamed.

"Blood-thirsty monster!" Hugo cried out as his eyes began to glow white. "I'll send you back to the hell from which you came!"

Angel was sitting in the rear area, pondering over the horrid sketches made with the blood of his sister when he heard the scream. He stood quickly, heading towards the cave's opening.

As Hugo raised his paw in attack, Eclipse's eyes grew wide, and she stammered in both pain and terrified recognition, "Hugo?"

He stopped his attack in the air as the color drained from his face. He replied in horrified shock, "Eclipse?"  
At that moment, Hugo was ripped off of Eclipse by an enraged Angel and thrown almost into the opposite wall. Hugo stood quickly, his fur bristling and crystallizing as he prepared for a battle. Angel widened his stance and continued to growl.

"Run, Eclipse!" Hugo cried out as he lunged at Angel. "I'll hold him off!"

Eclipse did run, right between the two. She held Angel back a bit as Hugo skidded to a halt. Glancing at Hugo before turning towards Angel, Eclipse pleaded with him to calm as Hugo watched on in confusion. Eclipse was a friend of his from long ago, perhaps one of his only. But why was she protecting this evil? He didn't understand.  
When Angel had finally calmed, Eclipse stepped away from them both in horrid pain. She had over-exerted herself and now the pain in her chest was immense. Angel followed solemnly, followed by a somewhat nervous and worried Hugo.

Eclipse lay down carefully further in the den, Angel watching her carefully as Hugo came up behind them.  
"What happened to her?" Hugo quietly asked.

"The Shadow got her," Angel quietly replied, "and I don't know how to help her."

Hugo began to growl quietly "I'll kill it. I'll kill the Shadow for this."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"The Shadow has taken its residence within Eclipse," Angel sighed.

Hugo's face turned to an astonished surprise. "I'd have to kill Eclipse?'

Angel nodded.

"What about Angel, the demon?"

"You mean they call me a Demon now?"

"That's… you?" Hugo then flushed in embarrassment. "I suppose I should have been able to tell from your fur. But… you aren't a bad guy."

"You should have seen me if Eclipse hadn't have tried to calm me."

Hugo looked down in thought. There were two sides to this story now. He had heard about the first, and was now seeing the second. The creatures that he was supposed to fight were actually fighting themselves, which complicated the situation entirely. How could you get rid of the bad without taking out the good?

Hugo glanced back up as Angel brushed by him, walking towards Eclipse. "First things first," Angel commented as he looked back up towards Hugo, now standing beside Eclipse, "due to the recent commotion, I haven't had time to even try and heal her."

Hugo walked over towards them both and looked down on Eclipse as she lay silent, not truly asleep; yet not truly conscious either. "Is there any way I can help?"

Angel glanced up again, wondering who this eon actually was. Eclipse seemed to know him, so evidently he wasn't that bad. "Alright," breathed Angel. "If you lend me some of your energy, I should be able to create a moonlight strong enough to at least mend her ribs."

Hugo nodded. "Okay then, let's do this."

"Sunset," murmured Gold as she slunk otherwise soundlessly into his resting grounds. She had had time to ponder what she had seen, and her words came out cold, almost unfeeling.

Feeling this chill that was now set upon her, Sunset smiled inside. He now knew that the one person in the clan that thought that Angel deserved to live may have turned. "Yes, Gold?" came the warm reply. He had to show her that this side was better, lest she turn her back to both.

Her eyes remained glaring, piercing. Sunset almost shuddered. "When is the next evolution ceremony?"

Sunset stared at her for a moment. All of her life she had never wanted to evolve. She joined all of the eons in celebrating the ceremony that happened every solstice, but never desired to take part in the evolution itself. Was she just volunteering to make the ceremonial etchings in the mud again?

"The winter solstice isn't for a while yet, Gold. Another new moon must come and go."

She glared at him, though not in contempt, and sat down beside him. "I want to evolve, Sunset." The harshness in her voice surprised him. Not once had she ever been this angry at anyone for any more than a few hours.

"Are you sure y--?"

"I'm ready," she snapped. "And I don't want to wait on the ceremony. I want to do it tonight."


	20. Untitled

**Author's Comment:** ...

Please Critique and Comment? D

**Untitled**

Angel woke slowly, feeling the effects of the energy drain of the night before. His eyes still caked with sleep, he stood and stretched, batting them until his vision was no longer fuzzy.

Hugo had stayed that night, for the drain had done a number on him too, and was lying in between a large rock and a wall. Quite funny, Angel mused, because the rock no longer looked like it was part of a cave. Instead, the thing looked like an icecicle, where Hugo's icy breath had taken its toll. He glanced around, noting that Eclipse must have woken before he, because where they had left her the night before was empty, and there were slight sounds coming from nearer the cave's entrance.

_ Muffled sounds_... Angel started towards the front of the cave. The closer he got, the more the sounds became clearer. _She was crying_...

Angel quickened his pace, stopping when she came into view. She had her back to him, hunched over what remained of his sister. He winced.

_The sister I killed_...

He walked up to her slowly, his padded feet making very little to no sound on the cavern floor. As he approached her... he began to realize...

Something wasn't right.

He took a step back a she turned her head to face him, her eyes glowing in a deep blood red. He had failed to notice that her markings had all but disappeared again, the surefire way of showing that she was no longer Eclipse.

_The Shadow..._

"You killed her," mouthed the darkened face as she tried to stop the flow of tears. "Your own sister," she hissed.  
Angel's face fell and he began to back away. What was going on? This evil side of Eclipse was actually mourning his loss, too?

She spat at him. "You killed my own soul."

Angel stumbled back to a sit as Shadow continued to advance, the tears trickling down her fur as her eyes continued to glow brighter. "What?" Twilight was his sister...

"My daughter!" She shrieked. "My own flesh and blood!"

"No..."

"She was your sister," she snarled. "Shiroi was her father, and I was her mother."

"My father would have never--" he faltered, not truly knowing. Would he have done something like that?

"No," she commented. "I took over Mlu during her conception and so the child became my seed." She snarled again, screaming, "And you killed her!" Her eyes pierced through him to the bone, looking not at him but into him as she spat, "You really are just like your father."

He took a step back, a bit confused by this as he felt the strange coldness within him begin to rise. He trembled, realizing what this feeling had brought on the last time it occurred, and he really didn't want it to happen again.  
The Shadow edged closer, faint tears welling in her otherwise cold, ruby eyes , her face twisting into hatred. "He made me this way," she mumbled as she thrust out her paw to grasp his neck, claws brushing through his fur.

He shuddered, the coldness inside him growing. No more… he thought. He sat there as she grew closer, clenching her claws tightly around his neck as he closed his eyes, not wanting to provoke the darkness within himself. He couldn't let it grow.

There was a faint scratching noise, and then a blast of cold air. She screamed. Fearing that his other self may have taken control again, he opened his eyes, only to find that the Shadow had been thrust away from him by some kind of ice attack. He glanced in the direction it had come from to find Hugo, standing at the ready to fire another blast. With a few leaps, Hugo was beside Angel. The ground around him began to frost over with tiny ice crystals, and a bitter wind surrounded him. Angel could only step back in surprise.

"I don't know who in the hell you think you are," the Shadow sneered as she made herself rise, the hate in her cold eyes building, the hint of tears almost gone, "but you have no place in this fight."

Hugo glanced over at Angel, a questioning look in his eyes; hoping that there was a way to rid Eclipse of this monster. Angel just shook his head.

"Oh…" commented Shadow. "I see."

Angel and Hugo looked at her, confusion crossing their faces.

"You and Eclipse… were old friends," she grinned.

"How… does she know this?" stammered Hugo.

"She can read Eclipse's memories," Angel commented, resuming the ready stance Hugo had given up on. "Don't let her get to you."

"Why ever did you leave her?" She began to advance on them both. "All alone like that…"

Hugo took a few steps back in frightened frustration. "It… it wasn't like that!"

"Hugo!" Angel snapped. "Freeze her where she stands!"

"But she…"

"Right now she's not Eclipse… just do it!"

The Shadow's ears perked as Hugo readied himself for the attack. Leaping to dodge the first blast, she bared her claws again and ran towards them, like a large cat chasing her prey. Angel rushed forward toward her as Hugo fired a second blast, knocking her into it. The blast froze both of their bodies in place, their heads their only free part.  
"Angel…" Hugo ran over to them both, frozen in their block of ice. The Shadow had her back to the floor, captured in mid-fall, swinging at Angel, while he was caught in a leap, his paws on her shoulders to pin her to the ground. It would have been a funny sight, if not for the situation.

"It's fine, Hugo," he commented, wriggling his neck uneasily from within the ice. "Now we just have to wait for Eclipse to come back."

Hugo sat and watched the two, Shadow squirming in her frozen prison as best she could, snarling at the fact she had gotten trapped so easily. Angel seemed to go to sleep, or just contemplating to some extent as the Shadow began to speak to him.

"Your mother was weak, you know."

Angel's ears twitched and his relaxed face changed to a disturbed one. "My mother was the strongest eon I ever knew."

"That's because you never saw her the way I did," she smirked, beginning to shake and chatter from the cold.

"This one has those same weak thoughts running through her head."

Angel's ears just twitched in an agitated response.

"Your mother was glad to die."

Angel's eyes opened in a rage, beginning to feel the coldness flow through him… not just from the block of ice that surrounded them. "Stop talking about my mother!" he screamed at her, and Hugo stood in shock. Angel's eyes had glowed red in color for a moment, and Hugo was afraid for a moment that he would have to deal with them both. The Shadow smiled, and gave a shaken laugh through the sound of her teeth chattering.

Angel calmed himself and the coldness within him weakened, yet remained. "Twilight was not your daughter," he murmured. Shadow stopped laughing.

"Like hell she wasn't," Shadow sneered. "I already told you why. Not only that - did the fact that she had no rings not strike you as odd? I'm the only one who could have given her that trait."

"She still wasn't yours," he commented coolly, glaring at her. "She cared for her family. She had a heart. That was something you could have never given her - something my mother did."

Shadow snarled, and mumbled something in a strange dialect to him, before tossing her head back and screaming. The scream was dark at first, but got more shrill and painful, then panicked. Angel looked down through the ice at her, noting that her rings were growing more prominent in color, and motioned for Hugo to go check on her. The scream stopped as Hugo neared her face, her eyes were closed and tears were running down her cheeks. They flashed open, and she stared at Hugo for a moment, frightened.

"What's going on?" she questioned, terrified. "Why can't I move?" Hugo found he couldn't say a thing.

"Eclipse?" Angel spoke, and she brought her head back up to see the ice, and find that Angel was frozen above her. "It's okay now… Hugo, could you start up a fire?" Angel gave a small chuckle. "We're going to want to get out of this ice now."


End file.
